


Game Over

by gaymien66



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Fight Scenes, Gore, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, future smut. probably, night creature! carmilla, sexy vampires, undead! Isaac, vampire! Trevor, we'll see if i write enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymien66/pseuds/gaymien66
Summary: With Carmilla out of the way, and the castle sturdy and defended, what happens when the Trio lose? How will they react to a loyal, Vampiric Hunter under Dracula's wing?





	1. Loyalty

"..Master Dracula?"

The soft spoken boy, known as Hector, called out. It had been a narrow period of time since Carmilla entered the picture; Of course wrecking havoc soon after she made such a bold entrance, that being questioning his Master's motives, and disrupted Dracula's court. For Hector, it had been much too loud, quite frustrating, like the rowdy calls of a drunken bar, and Carmilla's voice was one of few that spoke out of logic. Up until recently, that is.

His Master, Dracula, barely moved to turn a gaze towards the silver-haired man, and Dracula let out a slow breath, his body resting back against the tall seat. "What is it, Hector?" The Vampire muttered out, red eyes settled back onto the open fire before him. Such a sad man, so lonely... It made Hector feel pitiful of him, Dracula was such a strange creature. So quick to fight against humanity, yet so cold and... Broken. Hector cleared his throat with a blue gleam to his eyes, silently stepping forwards, a hand gently resting on the arm of Dracula's throne. The metal felt cold to the touch even with the warmth of the fire in the room. Everything felt cold.

"I... Believe Carmilla is plotting against your word." Hector muttered out, his gaze towards the ground with a feel of shame wrapping around him like an unwanted cocoon. A few stray strands covered his features; Those that looked sick with guilt - Even his tanned skin looked pale. Hector's stomach twisted with a faint nauseating feeling, making him grunt whilst glancing away; Dracula's hand gently motioned for him to continue. "And how has this conclusion come about?" The elder of the two souls hushed the words in a whisper through his lips.

"...I-" Hector started to quietly walk through the room, pacing back and forth in a manner that was almost automatic. A slight nervous habit he picked up - His hand pushed through his deep silver locks with a slight flush against his cheeks. Why did he feel so nervous..? "...I have been communicating with her, Master. She wishes to overthrow you at Brailla, and I must admit, I nearly fell for her words. She is nothing more than a scheming predator, shall I be rid of her?" The Forgemaster's voice was quick paced, filled with nerves, but at least he got it all out.

"..Hm."

That was Dracula's response. 'Hm.' - Nothing more nor less, but it did take Hector aback for a moment whilst his gaze followed him. The tall vampire looked half lidded, almost displeased with the words Hector uttered. Why was that?... His first instinct was obviously that he was unsettled by the news, and didn't expect any of it to unfold as it did. The other feeling felt as if he already knew... and was disappointed in him actually noticing.

Hector stood there, petrified like a rabbit, to watch his Master. It was only a few seconds, but with his thoughts rushing as they did, it felt like an eternity.

"... I will speak with her, Hector. Thank you for bringing this to light. You may leave." Dracula finally finished after his pause.

"Right, of course. I will be back at a later time, then." He swallowed back his panic, quietly bowing his head, and he rushed himself out from the room.

The human soon slumped back against the wall, a dozen paces from his Master's study. His knees were pulled up high to his chest, golden lining gently glistening under the light of the artificial buzz. Hair fell down into his guilt riddled face, of which he stroked his hair back to tuck it behind his ears. "...Fuck." He finally whispered, his body slowly shuddering with a teary gaze, moments away from breaking out into a pathetic sob. He felt like shit, he was shit, he didn't want to see Carmilla, nor Dracula, and certainly not Isaac.

But of course, fate had other things in mind for him.

There was a slight echo through the halls, the clacking of heels against a cold stone surface - Hips swaying from side to side under a dark dress that clung to her equally chaotic self. Carmilla. Hector slowly fitted through a frustrated sigh, shoulders hunching to avoid glaring out of distaste at the vampire.

It didn't matter in the end: She easily grabbed him by the metal of his armour, shoving his smaller finger against the wall with a look of fury, a fiery gaze staring straight into Hector's disettled pair, but his brows furrowed. As much as he tried to avoid showing weakness, it was slowly becoming more obvious: This was all too much for the young human.

"What the fuck did you just do Hector?" She hissed under her breath, a slight crack forming in the wall from how harshly the metal armour was pushing against it. "What did you just talk to Dracula about? Tell me. Now." Carmilla sneered with painted lips pressing close to his, almost touching, which didn't help the situation. Hector turned his head away with a discomforted grunt.

"I'm not interested in sex, Carmilla. Unhand me." Hector warned her slowly, avoiding her question all together. It was all breaking now. He was going to be dead by sunrise; If only he were outside, he could carry this bitch along with him..

...Ah. She chuckled out menacingly, blond hair dipping down into him with her hand shoving against the side of his head, pushing it up to expose his throat. She slowly pressed her plush lips against it. Leaving a mark through her red, blood infused lipstick, the cold pin-tips of her fangs sweetly brushed against his skin. It forced a shiver to push right through him, jerking with a choke to grab at her dress the best he could. "Is that how you want to play, Hector? Dear, sweet Hector. Innocent Hector." The words rolled smoothly off of her tongue, cold breath stinging against the warmth of his throat.

Hector felt sick to his core, his grip slowly loosening in her to slump against the wall, though his hand teased down his own side. "I-I..." He stuttered out, turning his head up further, emphasising his throat to her in hopes to distract her from the task at hand. "...Maybe I do." He whispered slowly out to her with every nerve in his body shaking him down to his bones. Sickening.

This all made the Vampire chuckle in her odd way, mixed between a laugh and a mocking tone. "I overheard the conversation you had with Dracula, Hector. You should be careful what you ask for; As in, you do need to be disciplined you stupid, stupid, puppy." She threatened him, her nails pushing through his hair to hold him tightly in place, the pull on his roots forcing him to cringe.

And that's when he felt it. The pair of fangs pushed straight into his throat, a pained choke forcing through him. His body jerked out of his control with the feeling of..of... Fire rushing through him. "C-Carmilla-" he groaned out painfully, which only made her bite harder.

She was distracted.

A rush of blue flames wrapped around hammer his gloved hand tightly held in his grip, and he jerked slightly to yank the hammer around to slam it straight into the back of her ribs, a pained crack echoing out. Carmilla quickly jerked back out of surprise panic, blood dripping down her jaw while a growl pushed through. "What the f-" she collapsed down to her knees as the flames overwhelmed her, drowning her in a sea of magic.

Hector dropped back down against the wall, hammer slamming to the ground in a harsh smack as his breathing rose. Tears welled up in his eyes with a shake trembling uncontrollably through him, just like how his breath rushed out in gruesome panic that he simply could not control. He cried out like a hurt dog, squeezing wearily at his bitten throat. His concentration was so lacking that he missed witness to Carmilla reaching desperately out towards towards him, and collapsing for her body to morph into the...thing she was. Tall, rotten hair drooled down onto the ground, thin limbs that gripped onto the ground and skin dark like tree bark. It gripped down onto the ground, claws pressing into the stone floor with a low growl pushing through its bone-like lips - Blue eyes shone like flames through the hallow, black eyes to stare at Hector with a look that was hallow. It didn't recognise Hector, not anymore, but loyalty was settled down to it’s core.

That was a week ago.

"And where did you land the castle, Sypha?


	2. Failure

The castle was pulled directly from Arges - The cogs boiling up to struggle against the speakers magic, riding almost like a drunk driver. This all alarmed Dracula, Hector, Isaac, any vampires under their wing to get into a more fashionable form of defence. The hundreds of vampires, hooded and dark, stood in the main room whilst Hector and Isaac stood upon the staircase, prepared with several dozen demons. They perched off of ledges and standing by for the Forgemaster’s command. The ex-vampire, Carmilla, stood in loyalty by Hector's hammer, peering over the edge with hair drooping down like rotted string.

The door was burnt down in a thick blaze of the Speakers fire; The three proudly walking into the castle with the Vampire Lord’s son, Alucard, in the center of the trio, the Belmont posing dramatically with his chain whip in hand; gliding the links across his fingers with a proud smirk across his stubbled face. And Sypha, the blue-dressed speaker posed with fire sparking between her fingers with her brows furrowed deeply - only halting for a short moment at the vast amount of vampires, demons, night creatures… 

To clarify her worry, Trevor whispered out of the corner of his mouth, vampires snarling and ready to charge. “..Are you sure we can do this?” Which earned him a glare.

“Trevor, you go crazy, I distract them, and Alucard goes over the top-” Sypha called out, before Trevor was already bolting into the crowd of fangs, his whip soaring through the air to lash through a few vampires, watching them pulsate and burst. 

“And we support him!” Trevor then called out, pulling his whip back to rush through the throat of a particularly brave vampire; A sword slicing right through the chest of one snaking in towards him from behind. Blood bubbled up from the wound as soon as the blade pulled out - a few droplets getting on Trevors face, but regardless, he nodded towards his Dhampir companion.

Alucard caught the sword swiftly, his back foot bracing with a push forwards to skewer through a few vampires - A Night Creature staring down at Alucard from where it perched upon a corpse, lowly growling with a hellhound like appearance. Red drool dripping down his its jaw and pointed ears spiking with fur-like scales. It pounced upon the Dhampir, taking him off guard shortly with the blade barely pushing through the first few scales. Alucard sneered at his wolf counterpart, pushing with a inhuman amount of strength for his body to form into his own wolf-like form, the blade sliding out as he turned the tables; pinning the creature down with his thick claws pushing beneath the scales. He sniffed slowly at the creatures throat as it thrashed and struggled beneath him - Alucard swiftly bit into the soft scales of his throat, tearing back with a gush of rotten blood coating his maw, the creature stopping in it’s squirms.

Sypha ducked under a Night Creature’s arm, sliding back on her sandals to hold her things up, muttering an incantation under her breath for a gush of fire engulfed the creature, hearing it screech with the fur of the creature scorching. Ice slowly formed under the creature while fingers pressed against her the bridge of her nose, lagging for a brief moment, before it formed a perfectly smooth icicle spike. jagging to push straight through the creature from the bottom up, blood gushed out the top of its pierced head and left it screeching on the ground.

“Sypha-!” Trevor's voice shouted through, making the Speaker’s head swing around with a surprised blink, a dark skinned vampire holding him against their chest; Trevor only just forcing her fangs away from his throat.

Hector watched the violence with a slight falter of sorrow shown in his quivering looks. His hand gripped tightly onto the rail of the staircase, watching the violence, the gore - not just towards the Vampires and Night Creatures, but the enemy, too. Just three of them, two humans and...Alucard. Dracula's son. Thus far, he's only seen the man in drawings, but… He swallowed, looking backwards swiftly. “Isaac, I-” he twitched. The man had vanished. Hector faulted for a moment, before he rushed down the stairs to join along with the fight.

The departed Forgemaster rushed up a flight of stairs, his whip dragging along the ground with his brows furrowed deeply, glancing down from a hole in the wall towards the fight. He grabbed no attention with them fighting among themselves. Isaac continued on his step to walk through the hall, blue lights buzzing above him with a flicker from the falter in the machine, from being so violently transported by the speaker, to where Dracula was already approaching him, his stern gaze glancing up towards him with his hand grabbing for his. “Dracula,” He started. “Your son is here, with a hunter and a magician.”

Dracula's gaze fell down to his human with a slight torn expression, swallowing with a slow nod, pulling his hand back with his head turning off towards where he came from. “To your study.” Isaac ushered him with his hand placed gently on his lower back, walking him with a fast pace towards the smaller room.

“I believe that Hector and our forces will be able to deal with them, Master. I do not wish for you to be hurt, thus I shall guard you in the meantime.” He spoke with the utmost confidence, turning away from him with his whip gliding across his hand, stretching it out with an utmost loyal look.

“...” Dracula let out a long breath, watching him with his hand slowly placed onto his shoulder. This man… He was so… Loyal. Pure to those who helped him, willing to do anything as if he had some dept to pay. Well… That dept had already been paid in his own eyes, and he was long overdue a break from it all. He was going to die today. That's how it has planned out; He’s not going to let one of the few good men in the world go down with him.

“You’re a good man, Isaac.” He told him softly, slowly rubbing his hand against his shoulder with glass slowly forming behind him, shards swirling around themselves to form a proper mirror-like shape, glass curling around the sides with a few stray shards glistening. “Much better than I, as well any other man I have met. You have a soul, I think.” Dracula’s voice trailed on, a light shine of sun brushing down against the ground through the mirror, showing through in the image of a desert. “And I am truly sorry to have to do this for you. I hope that, one day, we may see each other again.”

“Dracula wha-” He looked up to him, and his pupils shrunk with the grip tightening on his shoulder. Before he could say another word, he was tossed through the mirror with his breath tightening, reaching out desperately towards it. “Dracula!” Isaac’s voice tore through his throat, meeting eyes with his Master’s before the mirror was just...gone. Faded into the desert that was before him, the sun burning across hi  
S skin and shining off from his armour.

The Forgemaster gently started to shudder with his breathing hitching. Dracula…

Dracula stood tall at the edge of the staircase, watching Hector fight against the trio, with many of the vampires dead on the ground, with the three surprisingly intact; But they looked battered. Burn marks and cuts here and there, and a physical fatigue obvious in all of them.

Alucard was the first to notice the Vampire Lord, wiping blood from his mouth with a small breath. “Father,” He stated out, pulling his sword out to take his attention from the vampires around him, to the one that claims to be part of his blood. “I have come for you. I will not let you continue this merciless genocide.” he claimed, with Trevor and Sypha equally taking their attention up to the big bad. He's a lot taller than they had imagined, huh….

“You really think so? You couldn't before, and by the looks of you, you’ve already lost.” Dracula grinned down at them, gripping tightly onto the tails of the staircase; Alucard vanishing for a moment to appear before him in a flash of red, striking his sword to him through a wolf-like growl.

The battle did not last long. Perhaps five minutes of wrestling through walls and rooms between father and son, before Dracula had the boy pinned up against the wall, Alucard panting under his grip. Trevor burst into the room, whip at the ready; faltering at the sight of his friend. “Addy-” He started, and a growl slipping through his lips to glare at the vampire “Unhand him. Now.” The Belmont threatened lowly, though, all it did was make The Lord laugh.

Dracula’s eyes were filled with a crimson red, like blood to stare off at Trevor. “You wish to fight me?” He purred out slowly, pressing a nail deep into Alucard’s throat, making the Dhampir choke with tears slowly forming in his eyes.

“Trevor, ru-” He was silenced through a bash to his head, and with all the damage he has already pushed through, his body started to slump under his father’s grip, eyes slipping closed. Warm blood tricked down his long, golden locks.

Trevor’s eyes flickered between Dracula and his unconscious friend. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This wasn't looking good. They were supposed to be victorious, why was this happening? Why were they losing? A growl pushed through his lips once more, and he ran straight towards the vampire, gripping onto his whip with the chain curling upwards towards the ceiling, striking down to wrap around Dracula’s chest with a yank, a painful bubbling of the Vampire’s flesh almost causing the vampire to fall to the same fate as his counterparts, but he clicked his tongue, pulling the whip off with a displeased expression. “Careful now, your child’s toy may get Alucard hurt.” He hushed, letting Adrian drop down to the ground, limp. His steps were slow towards Trevor, making the boy be taken aback with his eyes shakily looking down to Alucard. 

“Fucking V-Vampire scum-” Trevor hissed between his lips, before Dracula rushed forwards to grab at his throat, shoving him into the wall with a painful crack for the both of them, Dracula snarling slowly at him with a feral expression. A slow laugh slipped through, fangs grinning at the man.

“Oh Belmont. Small, little Belmont. Hunter, here to kill me. Look where that got you; What stops me from killing you now, hm?” He hushed out slowly to him, his fangs slowly grazing against his throat. “I think I may enjoy you. Perhaps keep you around for a while… Or I could turn you.” He posed the threat sternly, Trevor flinching in response with his eyes darting off to the side.

This can’t be happening. This had to be some sadistic nightmare, it had-

He was forced out of his thoughts by the sharp pierce through his throat; Lips wrapping around the bloody wound to suck the life out of him. His blood pulsated with every beat of his heart, which only raised when his worst fears settled in, frozen in shock with barely a move to push the vampire off. Trevor was pushed further into the wall, choking up blood. The thick taste of iron stained his tongue; Dracula's bite pushing further into him.

He barely remembered what happened next, spacing out here and there as his blood wore thin; The sweet taste of Dracula’s blood was pushed to his mouth and automatically, he pushed close with a desperate breath, his tongue lapping, gently sucking at the blood with a slump. It felt… It felt… Good. Amazing. Close to ecstasy. His body was shaking, yet it felt euphoric. Free. A new hunger, fresh, much like he was within a new body…

Everything went black.


	3. Awakening

Silence hung in the air, not even the wind swept through the world, leaving it morbidly….dead; That was the accurate term. Just a small while ago, the town was bustling, folks trading their goods among each other - Water especially being an expensive commodity within the sand mounds. People ran between houses, jugs of water atop their head, cradled in their arms in a chatting joy. A surprisingly successful town, for the middle of the wasteland, from the large spring that wrapped the town in a constant supply.

It didn't take a second.

The towns throats were torn through and through; Creatures of the Night gorging themselves full in the sweet, metallic guts of the helpless creatures. Not a scream could slip from the small town, blood soon dying the sands a deep crimson.

In the middle of it all was the dark skinned man, sat central to the extinct home. Holding a curved dagger, he twirled it sweetly between his fingers without a care to the beading sweetness that dribbled and added to the red sand. A camp fire was easily built up beside him, red and amber embers flickering to light up the town. Maroon eyes silently watched the corpse in front of himself; Young, male, short blond hair, and a limited amount of clothes, almost looking as if bandages were all that held him close. His skin matched closely to his own; an oddity, against any logic of where they were, the town found themselves pale, sickly, greedy…

This one. This one was familiar, and it let a sweet breath pass from his lips - Hand slowly grasping against his throat where the thick slash of claws cut off his circulation - But what caught his sights were the bulging scars standing out on his sin, much paler than the dark skin the boy held.Horizontal lines, smooth, from a blade. “..Hm.” Isaac slowly hummed to himself, lips parting in silence. It didn't stop him from continuing. The blade glistened under the moonlight, hand grasping to push him down onto his back, and the sharp edge pushed deep under the skin, permanently forcing through the flesh. The blood weakly squeezed itself through the wound, making it evident that not much was left in the boy. Just how he likes it. The knife easily slipped through the dark meat, perfectly cutting a vertical line through his chest, before the stomach, jerking diagonally.

Isaac barely moved through this process, the thick smell growing stronger, though he didn't bat an eye to it. The town already stank thickly of the remains of humans where a meal was made of them; Including this one. The knife dropped to his side, and his fingers forced into two sides of the wounds, flesh tightly wrapping around the digits in protest.

It was forced out; Tearing whilst strings of meat stuck to the ribs and chest of the boy, dripping in a slow ooze of blood onto his lap, where dried blood sticking to his skin like dirt. It left his chest open and exposed; Flesh covered ribs stuck and strung to the boy, battered and weak lungs curving in the shape of a heart for what fell center. Intestines peeked out at the Forgemaster, teasing him.

A sharpened bone forced through the chunk of flesh, holding it above the flickering fire, slowly burning the sides of the flesh. “..Hm..” Isaac hushed out for a second time, stench of longpig hitting him. “I like this one.” He commented in silence to himself, curving a sweetly sick smile. His free hand grabbed up the forging dagger; Jerking to shove through the chest with a red magic. Like thunder - It illuminated the sky in a crimson light, insights to the entirety of the desert through the darkness.   
A new addition to his army; where of which, they would aid the quest he still holds dear. To remove the stench of humanity from the earth. It was what his Master would have wanted.

A week or longer - The hunter had been resting, laid upon a large, glamorous bed make from the finest of silks while bandages wrapped around his wounds and burns on the ever-so pale skin. Hector wasn't quite sure of if he was to wake up. He should, actually he should have a long time ago if everything about this was normal.

But it wasn't.

Dracula had drained the man down to the core, the Belmont had nearly died in that moment. He had been watching from the side - The way Dracula sank his fangs into the man's throat, it was almost beastial. Hector, at least, was glad the man had actually fed for once… but it didn't do good for this one. He was still fed Dracula’s blood like any normal blood bonding (At least to his knowledge), but the Hunter had only barely suckled onto the taste of blood, much like that of a newborn goat. The only real way to tell, now, that the Belmont hadn't died during the affair is the pair of fangs hidden beneath his lips, and the fact his body wasn't rotting nor dusting.

With any human signs, however; his skin was cold. He lacked a pulse. There was no breath coming through. The Forgemaster let out a slow sigh, pulling himself up to his feet swiftly with one glance down at the ex-hunter, and left the room to update Dracula on Trevor’s status. He had closed the door behind himself, walking down through small glances towards the barely-working blue lights. 

The castle had not moved since its forced transportation to the Belmont estate. The cogs had burnt out, and most of the functions of the castle now refused to work. It was being worked on, of course, but for now his Night Creatures set off from the castle, and fewer corpses were being dragged in from the cities due to how far they were beginning to be; meaning, their army was slimming, even more so with no sign of Isaac. He had disappeared during the attack, and it made him ponder…

He kinda missed him. Just a little. He felt as if he was finally getting through to his fellow forgemaster, and perhaps, a real friendship may have formed. But that was postponed, maybe forever. Isaac may have died during the attack, his body hasn't been found as of yet, and Alucard barely talks, so instead, he just wondered over the possibility. Dracula does not have much to say on the topic, either.

Hector sighed, pulling up his glove silently with his gaze cast to the ground, steel eyes deep in thought; Interrupted by a smack against the wall. Hector cried out, struggling to look backwards towards…

Trevor had him by the wrists, the press into the wall softening through a sly smile, empty, whilst sea-blue eyes looked over him hungrily as if he was nothing more than a meal waiting for him. The vampire’s nose brushed in close against him, cold breath teasing his throat through a lowly chuckle. “I hope you don't mind. I am just feeling a little bit….peckish.” The ex-hunter hushed into his throat, and the cold fangs pierced sharply into Hector’s throat, and a jerk rushed through the forgemaster. His hands twisted against Trevor’s through a slow gasp. His lips were wrapped around the puncture marks, thoroughly sucking against the wound in a systematic suck and swallow of the thick, warm blood. The sting died down to a soft flutter of Hector’s stomach, relaxing into the embrace like a prey accepting its fate.

It wasn't like it felt...bad. The vampire was being gentle - Even if he had failed to feed for a good week within his slumber. Wait-- “B-Belmont-!” Hector gasped, his vision pulsating to fight against the leech, struggling against him. “We have c-canisters in storage! Stop that!” He scolded through a flushed breath.

Much to his surprise, Trevor actually tore himself away from his throat, slowly licking against the wound, and softening his grip to step backwards. He licked his lips clean, looking down at his clothes…’clothes’ with a slight grimnance. It was...mostly bandages, as well as a dirty pair of trousers. “Show me then, now.” He demanded from Hector, glancing up to him with a stone-still expression, and an empty smile. He was a shell of the man he used to be; that was for sure. He had not properly met the hunter before this affair, but… It was cold. Very cold.

“Right…” Hector uttered, looking warily at him, and took his turn to walk back through the halls.


End file.
